the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wotto3577
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MossClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:58, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Creating pages and RPing Hello Wotto I am Skaarsgurd (you can call me Night). I just wanted to let you know that when you create a warrior or ect. make sure you put him/her in the warriors section of the MossClan page. Also, Most of these clans have Deputy's, Leaders, Med-cats, and Med-cat apprentices so please don't edit those sections. Once you create a page you can RP with your character on an RP page but you must make the cat normal instead of super strong (We're currently haveing problems with that :/). And take a look at the Rules if you have the time. Thanks! have fun on the wiki!Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Characters, RP You can't keep creating characters without rping them. If you do, they will be put up for adoption. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 23:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Block You've been blocked for a day due to constantly editing a Clan page and the characters' pages without bothering to rp. Edit spamming eventually annoys everyone. This is not a wiki that's just for information. This wiki is for roleplaying and fanfiction. Perhaps you'll improve after the block. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 23:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Page Format Please use the proper page format (as seen on every character page) or I will have to delete your pages. Sorry, but that's the one of the very few things we're strict about on this wiki, 01:13, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Page Help Hello! I just wanted to help you a bit with creating pages the right way :) Your doing fine but you need to add things like there "Life" and "Personality". For example, take a look at these pages to get an idea on how there supposed to look like: Flashstar or Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hey Wotto :) would you like to chat? If your busy then I understand. Your an amazing RPer by the way ;DSkaarsgurd (talk) 20:44, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) Wotto3577 (talk) 20:46, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome :DSkaarsgurd (talk) 20:48, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Pages Wotto, the most important sections of a page is the description (1 sentence at the top of a page with the character's name and physical appearance), the "Life" section, and the "Personality" section. If you do not have those your pages will eventually be deleted. It is important that you add those as soon as possible. We are about quality on this wiki, not quantity. 22:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Character's in different RP's Hey Wotto :) I just wanted to let you know that you need to make cats in other clan's. The other clans don't have many cats and I think you could do good with filling in some cats in those clans. We have: CaveClan, RoseClan, FogClan, and StarClan. We also have other RP's such as The Farm, Rogues, Kittypets, Dragons, The Place of Eternal Darkness, The Place of Starry Skies, and The Dark Forest. You don't have to join all of them but these are some of the RP's that we have. I think we have way to many MossClan cats now :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 20:18, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Pages Wotto, I'm not trying to be mean, but your pages will be deleted if they do not meet the minimum requirements. Follow this page as a guide: Orpheus Your character's are poorly developed, and all you are creating is stub pages. I need you to correct all your pages or they will be deleted. Sorry, 03:42, September 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S: Ignore the "Gallery" and "Icy's Artwork" section of the page I linked you. Those are just extras that I added. The important parts of the page are the appearance of the cat (first sentence), "Life", and "Personality", all in that order. 03:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) PPS: Oh my gosh, sorry about all these messages XD If it sounds like I'm being exceptionally mean to you, I have to do this to all new users to make sure that they understand the basics of the wiki. Once you've mastered everything I'll leave you alone, I promise XD 03:49, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Sig, Albeit Late To set it, go to "My Preferences," then find the bit about the signatures. Be sure that box below the long one is checked, then type in " ". ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC) October 18th Hey Wotto :) Thank you so much for editing today :D I just wanted to ask if you could come one the wiki on the 18th. I'm trying to get everybody on so we can edit The Gathering/Roleplay for the first time. Will you be there? If not then i completely understand :)Night 13:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll try! I really want to. Wotto3577Talk 22:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Gathering Hey Wotto! The gathering starts tonight so if you can be there you can pick 2 of your RP characters from each clan (or maybe like 2 clans) to be in the gathering. If you cant be here then you can ask me or someone else who will be there to edit your RP characters for you. Its your choice :)Night 14:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay. We can pick two characters from different clans or both from the same clan? Wotto3577Talk 21:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC) You pick two characters from each clan to go to the gathering. This is what i usually do: My RP characters who are going to the gathering are Blazefire and Skypaw from MC, Cinderfur and Rosepaw from RC, Flashstar and Badgerclaw from CC, and finally Jetstar and Flarepaw from FC.Night 21:49, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'll do Windsong (my favorite) and Petalfang from MC, Jewelpaw and Shallowwater from CC, Cloverstream and Swimmingriver (i'll make him) from FC, and I'll make two from rose clan to go to the gathering. Sounds good :)Night 21:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh! if you wanna chat with me you can click here:http://wolvesofthebeyond.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hey Wotto :D Do you mind editing a bit tomorrow or some other time? If you can it would mean a lot to me :) The wiki isn't very active right now :/Night 00:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Stop K, you're making way to many characters that are not beneficial to the wiki. You had 17+ cats in just MossClan alone, that's way to many for you and for the site. I wouldn't mind if you RPed them all, but I haven't seen over half of them in the RP that appeared more then once or twice, and some not at all. We encourage strong character creation on this wiki, not just numbers. No more then around 5 active characters please! 05:57, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Mind editing the Rogue Roleplay please? Thanks! -Blizz- (talk) 18:10, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry XD Wrong wiki. I mean on the new one -Blizz- (talk) 18:11, November 23, 2013 (UTC)